The present invention relates to an integrated circuit chip, to an electronic device and method of manufacturing the same, and to an electronic instrument.
For electrically connecting an IC chip having a drive circuit to a liquid crystal panel, TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) or COF (Chip On Film) mounting is applied. This entails that there are bonding portions between the interconnecting pattern formed on the tape or film and the IC chip, and bonding portions between the interconnecting pattern formed on the tape or film and the interconnecting pattern of the liquid crystal panel. In COG (Chip On Glass) mounting, for the purpose of electrical connection to a circuit board, a tape or film on which an interconnecting pattern is formed is attached to the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, COG mounting entails bonding portions between the liquid crystal panel interconnecting pattern and the IC chip, and bonding portions between the interconnecting pattern formed on the tape or film and the liquid crystal panel interconnecting pattern. Thus, conventional TAB, COF, or COG mounting entails a large number of bonding portions.